Message in a Bottle
by Luv and Lyphe
Summary: It's been one year after Kingdom Hearts-one year that Kairi's been waiting desperately for Sora and Riku to return. Now, she realizes, in order to find them, she has to take action herself...
1. Among the Mist

**_Message in a Bottle_**

_Co-written by: Lvkishugs and Lyphe_

_Lyphe composes odd chapters_

_Lvkishugs composes even chapters_

****

****

****

****

****

****

Chapter 1

**Among the Mist**

Point of View: Kairi

Written by: Lyphe

_Breathe..._

_Go on..._

_Walk among the darkness..._

_Never turning back..._

I strolled around in this abyss. _This dark abyss._ It was black. I could feel the darkness, though weakening. The only light that shone through was the white mist. I staggered along, hoping to come across something, _someone, anything._

Then, I stepped on something soft. _Sand?_ I bent down to grasp the angelic white sediments. They elegantly slipped from my grasp. I stood once again and continued on, not really knowing where I was going, or what I would find.

"Kairi!"

I looked up. My heart flew and my spirits lifted. Was that really him? He was okay!

"Sora!"

Happiness erupted inside of me as he approached me. Suddenly, the ground shook. I glanced downwards. The floors between us, they were splitting!!!

He reached out his hands and I quickly accepted them, unwilling to release my love. Fate would tear us apart. I looked upon his face worriedly. We were being separated. How could fate be so cruel to tear me away from him, when we'd just found each other again?

I held on tight, knowing in my heart our grasp wasn't strong enough. Would this be the last time I ever saw him again?

"Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!"

I looked at him uncertainly. I knew his words would never come true, but I had to keep faith. I smiled sadly.

"I know you will!"

Then, our hands couldn't hold on any longer. I watched him, tears threatening, as the land I was on drifted away from him. Then, I looked down, my hands still cupped. I couldn't take it any longer...

Suddenly, a spark drifted into my hands. I looked up. So many sparks of gold falling down on me, on _us_. Sora was looking up too in amazement. Behind me, palm trees rose and suddenly the whole island rose out of its destruction. The tree house, the old shack... It was all there. I was home.

Then, my gaze landed back on Sora.

He waved and called out some last words. Then, finally, his faint outline vanished behind the mist.

_Sora_...

I just stood there, just staring where he was. No...he wasn't really gone...was he...? I felt so alone.

_"I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

_"I know you will!"_

Then, I smiled. He _will_ come back, I just knew it. A single tear trickled down my cheek.

My eyes snapped open. It was just a dream. Just the same dream I've been having for the last month. Why wouldn't the memories stop torturing me?! My shaking fingers lifted up to my cheek. It was wet. I've been crying in my sleep for so long now...

I sat up. His voice ran through me like an arrow. _His cold, meaningless words..._

_"I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

But he didn't come back. He hasn't come back, and I know he won't. It's been far too long now.

I brushed my auburn shoulder length hair. The scarlet color had darkened. I slipped on a plain tank top and tied a piece of tan fabric to my waist. Leaving my sandals behind, I escaped to the outdoors.

The sound of the waves roared. Children all around me laughed. I looked up to the tree house Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka built two years ago when they were just thirteen. I could see Selphie waving wildly at me. Smiling, I waved back.

They haven't changed at all. Selphie's still zealous and energetic, Tidus is still competitive but he's not into fighting that much, not since Wakka began teaching him blitzball.

I walked into the sand. I loved the feeling of sand between my toes. It made me feel fourteen again for some reason, when everything was alright. When my two best friends were still here with me.

It's been a year since Sora left to try to find a way to save Riku and King Mickey. He hasn't returned yet. The others tell me to keep faith, that they _will_ someday. But, oh, what's the use? I _do_ know their fates. I _do _know what has become of my two warriors. They are long dead somewhere in that otherly realm of Kingdom Hearts.

I sighed as I walked toward the oncoming waves. The salty sea breeze brushed back my hair, bringing back a series of heartbreaking memories along with it. I stood in the wet sand, my feet planted firmly. If only there was a way to know for sure... To be certain they aren't alive out there somewhere...

_Oh, stop it Kairi. You know very well there is no use in putting yourself in that kind of misery._

_But what if they _are_ alive? What if they're still out there somewhere, struggling to find a way back?_

_They are NOT. You know well enough what is true and what is not._

I sighed in defeat. My inner conscience knew best. Of course they weren't out there somewhere. The darkness must have long taken them if they hadn't died. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew from the other direction. My hand instantly flew to my head, holding back hair that was blocking my vision. As quickly as it came, the strong wind was gone.

I looked to the sky. A single meteor shot down. _A falling star...like the day I first came, and when the boundaries between worlds were open..._

I looked up, and this time I was grinning. Now, I knew what I had to do. I had to go out there and find him.

_And this time..._

I began walking to the seashore shack to find something that's been put away for a little too long.

_...I'll fight._

**Author's Notes:** So how was that? Please R&R! Amanda! Your turn!


	2. Peregrinations

Chapter 2  
  
**Peregrinations  
  
**Point of View: Kairi   
  
Written by: Lvkishugs  
  
  
  
The warm sunshine pressed against my face and the wind pressed against my skin as I walked towards the shack. The sand started to itch between my toes, and I had a sudden urge to pick it out, but I had an even stronger urge of doing something I hade been scared to do for so long.  
  
_To see the raft...._  
  
The door creaked as I slightly opened it. Dust filled my lungs, inhaled inside of me. I coughed slightly as I started to sway my hand sideways to get the remaining dust away from my face. I guess the shore shack hasn't been used for awhile.....  
  
It didn't take long until I started to search for the raft. I couldn't really tell anything apart from one another, for it was covered in dust completely. And then my eyes gazed upon the antediluvian raft, and memories flooded through my mind.

_"Sora, you lazy bum! I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." I said teasingly._

_"No! This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow!"  
  
I smiled. Sora looked so cute when he tried to make a point._

_"Are you still dreaming?"_

_"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know..."Sora just trailed off._

_"...You ever want to go back?  
  
_

_"Well..." I thought about the home I never knew,"I'm happy here."_

_"Really..."  
  
_

_"But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it."  
  
_

_"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!  
  
_

_I smiled at Sora's enthusiasm._

_"So what are we waiting for?"  
  
_

_"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku approached us, "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. And you're just as lazy as he is."  
  
_

_I giggled._

_"So you noticed! Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"  
  
_

_"Huh?" Sora mumbled  
  
_

_"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked in disbelief.  
  
_

_"Ready? Go!"_

_Seeing I was serious, Riku and I started running, as Sora jumped up onto his feet and started to chase after us. Sora easily beat me; just as easily as Riku had beat him. I had never been much of a runner, but nothing mattered as long as I was with them.....  
_

I tried to fight back unwanted tears as they threatened to pour down. If only if I believed him, maybe they would still be here. But would it really have mattered if I believed him, or not? They would still leave me, no matter what I thought, or believed.  
  
_Maybe I shouldn't use the raft. It's better if I leave it here, where it belongs...._   
  
I was completely fine and agreed with that thought. Why bring back memories that should be forgotten? They do nothing more, but hurt one from the inside out.  
  
Just as I was ready to shut the seashore shack door forever and never return, when something stopped me.  
  
"No I must," I said out loud to nothing in particular. "It's my destiny..." I whispered under my breath, and then walked right back into the shack.  
  
I grabbed the raft by its bow, and started to drag it outside. Geesh, I never thought it was so heavy!  
  
I started to cough again as the sun kissed upon the ancient raft. I stood in my spot amazed from what I was seeing. All the memories of getting ready to sail off and it sinking, and other such memories filled my mind. And kept replaying, as though it had just happened yesterday.  
  
My smile had turned upside-down as I took a closer look at the raft. Its sail had holes and cobwebs in it, and other such things. And it wasn't its original white varnished color, but a grey coloring to it. The boards that held the sail up had become darker in coloring over the years, and also had dust covered completely over it. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But it would definitely would take awhile for it to be safe to use.  
  
I sighed. I really wasn't in a cleaning / building mood, but I guess it would be worth it. Worth to see the faces of Sora and Riku's faces to see what I had done.  
  
_You silly girl. Why won't you accept the fact that they died, that their gone forever...  
  
Because they aren't! Sora would never break his promise to me!  
  
Sigh, don't put yourself in danger for two mere boys, they are nothing but trouble! And besides, everybody else has accepted the fact that they are gone, and never to be seen again, so why won't you accept it?  
  
Because I am not them. I am me. And I want, and need to know if they are okay....  
  
_I smiled as I looked upon the ancient raft. I then averted my gaze back to the sky, and came upon a cloud that looked like Riku and Sora. I began my work.  
  
"I'll find you....I promise...." I whispered under my breath. 

Tomorrow I would set sail....  
  
  
  
**Author's note:** Your turn Annie!


	3. Moonlit Night

Chapter 3

**Moonlit Night**

Point of View: Kairi

Written by: Lyphe

I sighed as I wiped sweat off my forehead. It was finished at last. I raised my arm to shade my eyes from the blinding though gorgeous sunset. Its lovely watercolor paints spilled in every direction across the sky. I stood up, stretching my cramped legs. I felt a rush of pride overcome me.

The now clean white sail was cleaned and mended, and swayed in the salty breeze. The many logs were tied firmly together with strong, thick ropes. But mostly, I was swelling with pride because I had done all of this on my own.

I remember all I did last year when we were preparing to set sail was to make sure we had everything. I remember thinking the reason I was assigned that job was because those boys thought I'd get in the way, or I was too weak. I remember the fun races those two boys used to have with each other. I remember what tore us apart.

And I remember telling Sora about that necklace....

_"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassic shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassic shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage."_

That necklace...

I yawned as I headed for my home. Tomorrow I set sail. Soon, I began to reconsider my decision. After all, it's a big world. What are the chances that I'll find them? Yeah, I guess I _am_ getting the pre-journey jitters. But I really am nervous. It's like...instinct, or human nature.

I mean, I'm going out. Nothing will be there to help me. I've got nothing but me. If only I knew some sort of magic, or martial arts, or even weaponry. Of course I'd feel safer and more ensured if I knew some sort of those talents. But I don't and there's nothing I can do about that now.

I stepped lightly into my bedroom, slipped under the sheets and closed my eyes.

Midnight. I rolled about in my bed, the satin sheets ruffling. My eyes fluttered open once more. _I couldn't sleep..._

Finally, I decided I wasn't going to get any sleep this way. I needed to leave at sunrise. I slipped off the bed and onto the cold, slippery, wooden floors.

I quickly changed; my attire consisting of a black tank top with a low neck, my old wristbands accompanying it, simple jean shorts, and a plain grey oversized sweater. I wrapped a snowy white scarf around my neck and escaped outside, bringing with me my little ebony black backpack, containing some food, water, and a picture of the three of us, I grimaced at its wrinkled surface and folded edges. I flipped the old photograph over. _'Me and the guys.'_ I quickly stuffed it back in. I think I was going to cry...

Slung over my shoulder was a thin cotton blanket, for I knew I wouldn't be coming back. Just as I was about to lock the doors for good, a thought ran through my mind. _The necklace..._

Stepping inside once again, I rummaged through my drawer beneath my vanity mirror. I needed all the luck I could get.

"Found it," I whispered between my teeth.

With the moon as my only witness, I fastened the variety shelled necklace onto my neck. It felt cold, and still carried a salty scent to it, but it brought back memories. Good memories. And now, I was more determined than ever to find them.

Dragging the heavy raft toward shore was quite the task. I didn't want to leave the job till the next morning, for I wanted to set sail right away. Setting myself onto the cold, slightly damp wood, I spread the blanket over myself to keep warm. This would be how I'd sleep for many days to come, so I might as well get used to it now.

I used my pack as a pillow, all the while being careful not to crush the food. The food I packed, fish, fruit, and some canned goods, would probably last a week, if I ate carefully and sparingly. I know that isn't enough to keep me alive for too long, but hopefully I'll hit land before my time ran out.

Laying my head down, gently, I slowly began to close my weary eyes. A long day lay before me. Just as I was about to fall asleep, a yellow blur pounced onto me, scaring me half to death. I screamed.

"Selphie!"

"Hey, Kairi!" she said rather sweetly, as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, bewildered, still trying to recover from my shock.

Well, apparently, she awoke in the middle of the night and walked outside to get some fresh air, and just happened to see me camping out.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked energetically.

"Uhh...I got kicked out of the house...?"

Of course...she didn't buy it, so I ended up telling her my motive, my plans, and my hopes. To find my friends, hopefully alive and well.

"So _that's_ what you've been up to all day," Selphie murmured, lost in thought.

I nodded solemnly.

"But...what makes you so sure you'll find them?" she continued on.

"I-I...well-"

"I mean," Selphie continued on, interrupting me, "Your whole life's on the line for this, Kai. You have no clue where to start, you have pretty much no experience on the seas, and, well, you have, like, no chances of finding them! Besides, what's gotten in to you? I mean, just a few days ago when I said, "Keep faith" to you, you just brushed me off! What's changed?"

"Everything..."

Selphie and I sat back-to-back, just staring into nihility, and really, just thinking about what the other said.

_Why is Selphie doing this to me? I know I have to find them, and now, she's giving me a million reasons not to go!_

I took that thought to a different perspective. Selphie wasn't trying to sabotage my chances of finding them; she was just being a good friend. I paused for a moment before speaking to the energetic girl again.

"Selphie, thank you, thank you for everything you've ever done for me. I know you're just being a good-no great-an amazing friend, but this is just something I have to do. I really need not be concerned for me, I'll be alright, and even if I don't return... It's not your fault or your problem. I'll find them, you'll see."

Neither of us spoke for a long time. The silence was starting to get to me. I still couldn't believe that bold speech just came from me, Kairi. If Selphie couldn't understand, then she isn't looking at it from my point of view, I mean, what if it was Tidus and Wakka? Surely she'd risk her life for them.

I glanced at the brunette from the corner of my eye. Her face was a mess of thoughts, and her expression showed it.

"You're a fool, Kairi, _a fool_..." she mumbled.

I looked down to the white sand and smiled. _I won. _Then, looking back up, I turned to face her, and she mimicked my actions. There we sat face to face, studying each other for possibly the last time.

"Thanks, Selphie."

Thanks for what, you ask? For being there for me, for supporting my actions, for being the best friend imaginable.

We were back-to-back once again, but I could sense her smiling. We grasped each other's hand tightly, so nothing could break our bond. Silence fell between us, as sleep captured our wandering minds.

"Good luck..."

**Author's Notes: **Wow! We got so many more reviews than I thought we would! Yeah, I know there's another fiction with the same title, but hey, I bet ours will beat it! (Yeah, we're not changing) Oh, and Juzlovnsora, we _might_ write a sequel if the ending calls for it. Nothing's for certain right now. Oh yeah, those big words...that was all Amanda! I had nothing to do with it! I was like, "What the heck does 'peregrinations' mean?!" Okay, thanks for everyone that reviewed, and sorry this took so long! So busy! Plz R&R!


	4. Confusing Predictions

Chapter 4

**Confusing Predictions**

Point of View: Kairi

Written by: Lvkishugs

Morning.

Selphie awoke on the beach, with a strange feeling that something had occurred the previous night.

"Ugh...what happened...?"

She looked around. She was alone. Searching her mind, she suddenly remembered Kairi's intentions.

"Oh no..."

She ran to the shore, her face stricken with fear. She called out into the sea.

"Kairi! Kairi!"

"Good luck..."

The last words I had heard before leaving Destiny Islands, Selphie's words. They began to sink in, more and more.

_"You're a fool, Kairi, _a fool_..."_

_"Your whole life's on the line for this, Kai."_

_"You have no clue where to start, you have pretty much no experience on the seas, and, well, you have, like, no chances of finding them!"_

I sighed. I was just on the beach, talking to Selphie and now here I was, heading somewhere I don't even know if it's out there. Was this all a big mistake?

I still had a chance of going back to the islands if I wanted to. I looked back and smiled.

No, my destiny was made.

So I watched till the islands got smaller and smaller, until they were but a dot which soon disappeared. I then averted my gaze to the front of me. Nothing.

There was nothing to see for there was nothing out there. I was the only thing-the only person in the ocean at the moment. I sighed.

"I might as well go to sleep..." I mumbled to myself.

I grabbed my blanket and my _pillow_, or rather, backpack. I made to the closest of what I could a bed. I lay my head down on the pillow.

I shivered slightly as the wind began to come, faster and stronger.

The waves also started to grow stronger. Soon water began to overflow my tiny raft, only to sink through the cracks of the logs.

"My Thalassic necklace will keep me safe." I whispered to myself as my fingers tightly clutched the tiny shells. The cold salty water continuously brushed up against my skin and the wind wasn't helping either.

I kept saying those words over and over again. Until finally, I fell asleep...

I opened my eyes. I was on...the Destiny Islands?

"What the...?" I mumbled softly to myself.

I stood up and began to dust myself off as my surroundings caught my attention.

The radiant sun sparkled down on the island, giving the water a silvery blue appearance. I smiled. It reminded of the time Sora had told me he and Riku had gotten their wooden swords.

_"Look what Riku and I got wooden swords!"_

As I began to look around even closer I noticed that no one else was on the island. There was no noise, but the sound of waves. There was no smell, but the scent of flowers. There was nothing.

"Selphie? Tidus? Wakka?" I asked as I began walking, searching for them.

"Hello? Anybody?" I cried.

That was when I heard a soft feminine voice ask,

"Where are we going?"

I turned around to face the first voice I had heard in moments. I gasped. I saw Sora with his long spiky brown hair and adorable cheesy grin plastered on his face. He was so handsome. Of course Sora was cute back then, but now he was just so handsome. I then took a better look at the girl that was in his grasp; her delicate hands covering her eyes. She had long red, almost auburn hair and wore a big smile on her face. She seemed quite familiar, but she was out of reach of my memory. But I soon realized that she was. Me.

"Somewhere special," Sora replied. The older Kairi's hand kept a tight hold on his arm, probably for security, but Sora wouldn't let her fall, he'd never let _her_ fall.

"Can't you just tell me?!" The older Kairi pouted, all the while laughing.

"No!" Sora chuckled.

I watched as he led her up Paopu Island. Sora then let go of her and she tripped over the giant branch in the middle of the tiny island. Sora caught her with incredible ease.

"Careful, now," he warned good-naturedly.

"You're the one leading me here now..." The older Kairi said a sense of sarcasm and matter-of-factness in her tone. Sora ignored her comment and positioned her to face him.

A smile crept on the longhaired maiden as she gazed into Sora's beautiful eyes. She giggled as she began to embrace the tan warrior.

"What?" Sora asked suspiciously, eyeing her.

She giggled again and shook her head.

"Nothing."

Sora wasn't convinced and knew that Kairi was up to no good, but he didn't pester on. He then slipped away from her grasp and I watched as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He pulled her hand into his.

"Sora...?" the aged Kairi murmured as her eyes began to get watery.

"Kairi, I love you." Sora began to say as I began to feel dizzy.

My eyesight began to get blurry, as their voices became so distant. I began to stumble on the beach, and then everything turned black. A new 'prediction' was going to be foretold...

I reopened my eyes and screamed. The sound of flapping of bats' wings rung through my ears and I began to back up. Darkness consumed this place, there was no light to be found, but it's not like I was looking for it anyways.

The smell of corpse filled my nostrils and I backed up into a wall. I jumped slightly. It was so cold!

I started to make my way down the wall, when something heavy and hard appeared in my hands. I started to feel all across this foreign object. I felt a cold, yet warm water dripping from the ends of the blade. I suddenly realized what I was holding. The Keyblade...

"But how..?" I whispered.

Then a flash of lights appeared from out of nowhere. I gasped at what I saw.

Sora's body was being held up by chains and his head was drooping down in defeat His attire consisted of only black. His skin was almost a pale color of blue and he consisted of multiple injuries visible on his arms and legs. His hair had turned lighter, almost a golden brown color.

"Sora!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I let the Keyblade drop from my hands. I ran over to the lifeless body. His faces were cupped into my hands and I forced him to look at me in the eyes. He eyes were at the biggest they could be and they didn't dare blink.

"I'm sorry Kai..." he sad softly and that was the last he spoke, he just stayed lifeless. For the first time in my life I actually thought he had died.

"Sora..? Sora!" My voice began to get louder and louder as the seconds passed on. My hands began searching all over his body for something. Hopefully a potion or something. And then my hands came across a hole in his chest. The hole was in some sort of a key mark and then my gaze averted to the Keyblade that fell from my hands and back to the hole in his chest. Blood was dripping from both things.

"No..." I whispered as I stood up and started to back away from Sora.

"God no..."

"The future is in your hands..." a voice said from nowhere in particular.

As the voice ringed through my ears, chills went up and down my spine and goosebumps appeared on my arms and legs.

"Wh-what?" I asked choking on the words in my throat.

"The future is in your hands!" The voice echoed in my head, and everything turned white...

I finally woke up from my dreams. _Just a dream..._And then the unimaginable was happening. The raft was sinking and the salty water was filling my lungs...


	5. Arashi

__

Chapter 5

**Arashi**

Point of View: Kairi

Written by: Lyphe

****

**_arashi_**_-[storm, tempest]_

_Go.... _

The first word that ran through my mind.

_Escape..._

But there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The once peaceful, serene ocean, the sea that was once my friend, had turned against me and trapped me. The cold icy seawater crept towards me, rapidly limiting my space. I snatched my pack and stuffed the blanket into it. I slipped the pack onto my back as I backed up into the corner of the raft.

The wood was soaked, the wild winds would rock the raft up and down, and the untamable sea tossed the little raft. I clung to the pole, shaking uncontrollably. My skin was a pale bluish color, my lips, purple. My hair flew about my face wildly, in my face and mouth. I hung on for dear life, which I surely won't have for much left if this storm continues on for much longer. My teeth chattered so hard, I was sure they'd fall off any second.

A sudden crack of lightening stirred my attention.

"God no..."

The bluish grey sky was quickly disappearing, swallowed by dark stratus clouds, bringing with it rain and thunder. The sleepy sky was immediately replaced by a deadly raven sky. It was as if all hope was lost in the swirl of darkness in the skies. My eyes looked pleadingly to the evil sky, malevolence in its winds. Waves chased me. The grey liquid threatened to swallow me whole, leaving no signs of my ever existence.

I stared panic-stricken into the dark, stormy, grey sky. Freezing cold rain fell upon my skin, lightly though. I was eternally grateful for the sweater and scarf I wore, for they provided the only warmth that I could grasp. The waves threw me. I screamed as I clutched the wood, my arms wrapped tightly around it. I was relieved to find I had fastened it tightly enough to the rest of the raft.

_How could things seem so terrible?_

Surely things weren't as bad as it seemed, it was just my imagination! The wind lashed against my cheek as another crash of a wave drenched me. It passes, leaving me gasping for breath. Okay, maybe it was.

_Another crack of thunder._

The light sprinkling rain now poured down on me, leaving me completely soaked. I choked on the water that seeped into my mouth, spitting it out. My maroon shaded hair lashed out against my face, striking across my face. I winced in pain. The pain increased. Every droplet of liquid was a needle, shredding my flesh apart, trying to kill me, right here, right now. I screamed as they hit me.

_The cruel sea was merciless. _

The raft dipped halfway into the sea once more, taking my frozen legs with it. I screeched. This time, luck was with me, as the raft quickly leveled out...if you'd call it leveling out. The sea took me on another wild ride, threatening to sink me into the depths of the sea. My blue eyes were outlined with red. I couldn't tell apart my tears from the rain.

_There's no difference between the rain and your tears..._

I cried out to the sea, to the sky. This would surely be the end of me. The wind swirled above me, a roaring sound in birth. I looked overhead. A cyclone had formed. I closed my crying eyes, my long eyelashes dripping the transparent water. The roaring grew louder with each coming second. Tears matched the rain as I clutched the pole. I wouldn't give in just yet. The tempest would have to take me...

_Water...liquid water..._

I knew no more than these simple words. The everlasting sounds of the fury of the sea brainwashed me. All I knew, all I could see before me was endless water. _Liquid water._ Could my fate really be so inevitable? Was this really the last scene of my petite lifespan? I cried harder as my regrets and dreams were reminded in my mind, only to slowly fade away. Among these I saw Sora.

_Sora..._

I opened my eyes. If I died here, I'd never be able to see him again. But, I knew there really was no escaping this watery fate. I clutched the wood harder than ever before. I didn't want to die. I was afraid to die. There was just too much ahead of me for me to go now...

_Please...don't let it end like this..._

Images of Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka filtered my mind. They all vanished too.

_"You're a fool, Kairi, _a fool_..."_

Selphie's words haunted me. _Yes...I am a fool..._ I attempted to find the impossible. To try to bring back the dead. Perhaps I still had a chance of seeing Sora and Riku when I was back at the island. They'd find me... But now...I would die at sea.

_Your purpose has not been yet fulfilled. You _cannot_ die._

A strange voice entered my thoughts. I spoke shakily to it.

"I-I can't d-die...?"

These words confused me. Here I was, so close to death, and some strange voice tells me I can't go? I paused for a second, awaiting its reply. The presence was gone.

I averted my blurry gaze upward. The swirl was growing, stretching to its full size. The roaring was now at its fullest, filling my ears with the deafening sound. I screamed. It would not go away. This was a nightmare I just couldn't wake up from.

_The ocean lashed out at me._

Everything was dark. There seemed to be no traces of light. My island was nowhere in sight. The sky was black, the clouds, the rain, the sea, all platinum. _All grey..._ The color of forgetfulness... As if a person once loved dearly no more than a distant memory that can't be recalled. Grey... The color of old age. One who's lost all youth, and has surrendered down to the realm of the dead.

_And I have surrendered..._

I looked pleadingly into the eye of the storm. _How could fear see into my eyes like open doors? _This was far worse than a nightmare... Tears continued to spring from my eyes. They were swollen and aching. My sore arms still clung onto the wood. My body was a lump on the raft. I stared, my eyes wide with fear. Logs began to tear apart from the raft.

"No..."

_...this was reality..._

Wake me up... This cruel fate was just too much. This nightmare... This reality... This fate of mine...

Another log tore from the bunch, sinking into the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again. I gulped. _That would be my fate too... _I closed my eyes as I held the wood tight. Even I could feel it loosening. I couldn't hold on for much longer. This storm was just too much for anyone to endure!

_Water freezing, fate undeniable._

There I lay, freezing, praying, for there to be some way, _some escape_, for me.

_And there was no answer..._

I cried my heart out. For the first time in my life, I was truly scared. Of course I've been scared before, when I was separated from Sora, but there was always the hope, the knowledge, that that he'd come for me. Now, it was all me, and me alone.

Another log tore away. I screamed. Two logs remained on the opposite side, each unmistakably loose. I was scrunched down in the very corner, terrified, and still grasping the pole. I shivered. The roaring grew louder and sounded closer. Glancing upwards, without a second thought, I screamed. The winds forming the cyclone had overgrown itself, and was now beginning to act as a vacuum.

As the last of the logs slipped away, my grasp on the pole loosened as it flew away. I felt light...a little too light... The winds carried me up to the vortex. Glancing towards it, my eyes widened as I saw a scarlet orb in the center of the storm. I screamed as I was swept into it.

And that was the last time I ever saw the island...

_The man was seated on a dark throne as his loyal darkside reported to him._

_"So, the princess has returned..."_

__

**Author's Notes: **Arashi means _storm_ in Japanese, and I thought 'what a great idea!' after I remember seeing a story titled 'fatalis' by Firefly Rebirth (I never read it, except for the credits!) Okay, Amanda! I better not see the next chapter titled with the same idea! It's just a one time random thing! Please R&R!

-Ly


	6. Serene Thoughts

Chapter 6  
  
**Serene Thoughts**  
  
Point of View: Kairi  
  
Written by: Lvkishugs  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and I didn't know where I was. I blinked before truly registered my surroundings. I was...lying on grass? Beside was a pond with a small waterfall trickling into it. Thickets and hedges were around me, all with flowers upon them, but they had yet to fully grow and were still buds.  
  
Lazily, I sat up, stretching out my arms and yawned, rubbing my eyes slightly. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a soft chuckle.  
  
I jumped to my feet, panic overtaking my body. I spun around as I saw the unimaginable.  
  
"Riku?" I mumbled as I put my hands over my face. I couldn'tæŠ° believe it. Did my silver knight really return to me?  
  
Here he was, standing in front of me, his attire a simply white shirt and brown cargo pants. His hair was moving from the warm breeze and a small smirk lay across his face. Tears sprang to my eyes again. A small tear showed itself. Riku gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
He spoke with that smile he never used, the smile he only gave me. I grinned and jumped into his strong arms, hugging him as tight as I could. I looked up at him to see his head resting on my shoulder, and I smiled softly.  
  
We then gently, got out of our embrace. And while doing that, Riku once again; turned to his old self. He grabbed my hands; intertwining them into one. His eyes turned to ice, his expression grim.  
  
"Kairi you cannot fool around in oceans. You must be calm."  
  
"Riku I almost died! What do you expect me to do? Laugh about it?" I yelled as tears started traveling down my face like a never-ending waterfall.  
  
My hands covered my face, trying desperately hard to stop crying. I then felt a cold hand touch my chin as I took my hands away from my face.  
  
Riku stared at me.  
  
"Things aren't always what they appear to be." He said sternly to me as his grasp on my hands tightened.  
  
"Riku...what do you mean?" I asked giving him a puzzling look. But before I even finished my sentence; Riku kissed me on the forehead and started to walk away. I watched as he turned to face me with that stern expression of his.  
  
"Don't forget, things don't always seem to be, what they appear to be."  
  
And then he disappeared, out of sight, as though he was never there at all.  
  
"Riku?" I asked raising an eyebrow at nothing in particular.  
  
And then the ground started shaking beneath my feet. The sky turned black within seconds; the scenery dead. The trees turned into grey, cement walls.  
  
The wind turned colder and stronger; it also began screaming through my ear drums. I opened my mouth to scream; but nothing came out. As though something was clogging my throat and wasn't coming out.  
  
And then another sound rung through my eardrums. Laughter. This wasn't a sweet laughter, but an evil laughter, and what an evil laughter it was.  
  
The shaking finally stopped at a halt, and I looked down at the ground. Whips started wrapping around my wrists. I struggled to get away, though the whips were strong and continued to bind itself around my hands, in a way securing me from ever leaving. I tried my best, moving inside and out it, trying to break free of these bindings around my ankles and wrists...  
  
I battled and cried out. A fifth binding whip started tying itself around my neck. I was pulled into the air, my feet leaving the ground.  
  
And then the evil laughter returned.  
  
"Hello Princess..."  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: I think this was okay. I mean Lyphe's cliffhangie was really hard to continue on the story with; I wanted to make it as good as her chappie. Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!  
  
Lub ya lotz!

Lvkishugs


	7. Dark Abyss

Chapter 7

**Dark Abyss**

Point of View: Kairi

Written by: Lyphe

My head fell low, my arms and legs restrained by thick, dark chains. I felt weak, relieved of my energy. All I could do was stare into the cold cement floor. I heard liquid, and somehow the sound brought hope to my lifeless soul. I was limp, my memory blurring and faint, though I was slowly regaining it, and my senses. Water, _cold_ water sprinkled onto my face, bringing life to my pathetic form. I groaned.

_Where was I? How did I get here?_

I lifted my head. I winced, thorns...some sort of whip was coiled around my neck. Trying hard to ignore the pain in my neck, I peered around, taking in my surroundings. This place...this strange place, had an air of evil within it, and I was all part of its dark purpose. Looking down, I realized chains bound my whole body. I looked about. This was some sort of jail cell, or dungeon. Tunnels and paths led beyond my cell. A gate separated me and...a guard...? He was dressed in dark garments, a black cloak to be precise. He seemed to be...asleep?

I decided it was best not to awake him. My eyes explored the rest of this abyss. There was no light except for a single cracked light bulb that hung from the ceiling of my cell. A single stream of murky water flowed. My thoughts stirred. This place wasn't a dungeon at all. In fact, it looked like some sort of underground sewer. I looked around my cell. Feeling the weight on my back, I concluded my backpack was still with me.

_Footsteps._

My ears alerted me someone was coming this way. My breathing halted as the sound of footsteps and splashing water grew closer. Dropping my head back down, I closed my eyes to give the impression that I was asleep, or perhaps dead. Finally the footsteps stopped before my prism.

"Don't try to fool me. I know you're awake."

I shivered at the sound of the icy cold voice. I heard him clap twice. Suddenly, without warning, my eyes shot open and my head raised to meet his. My eyes widened. His image was horrifying, although I never did see his actual face. Actually his attire revealed no part of his flesh. His attire consisted of some sort of robe, red and black. His hands wore black gloves. Around his neck was some sort of necklace: a chain and stones, stones with carvings of ancient writings. Hanging down before his chest was some sort of accessory. It bore a black heart with lines across it. _The symbol of the Heartless..._ His whole face was wrapped up in some sort of blood red cloth with streaks of black material crossing over his left eye, completely hiding it. His remaining eye was truly horrifying and brought about me unwanted goosebumps.

It was yellow, like some sort of shiny surface, for it pierced the darkness that consumed me. I could feel its cold stare on me. And I couldn't speak even if I dared to. Never before had I encountered such a being on my own. He kicked my dozing guard mercilessly. I winced.

"You! You are to watch her, not sleep! Do you know how precious she is?!"

_Precious?! Then why am I tied like a doomed prisoner?!_

Then turning to me, he spoke with a bone chilling laugh.

"So you have finally awaken, princess!"

"What...?" I mumbled, still weak.

"After all these long days of work, I am so close to the ultimate prize!" he laughed maliciously.

Gaining my courage, and some strength, I glared at him.

"The ultimate prize? And what role do I play in it?"

He smirked at me, this look filled with devious intentions.

"What role? The final piece!" he roared, "As you know, _exactly_ one year ago, the ruler of darkness, Ansem, sought to find the darkness with the help of the seven princesses of heart. You may also recall _exactly_ one year ago, the Keyblade master sealed away all darkness."

"Sora..." I whispered.

"Now, it may seem he sealed away any hopes of releasing it back into the world. But I have found a way to do the impossible!"

"You!" I cried, "Who are you?"

"You'll see in due time, my dear. Now, as I was saying, you agree that once the seven princesses of heart were used to contain darkness, _keys of darkness_, if you please. But after the Keyblade master sealed away the darkness, there is no use of them to open the doorways to darkness. But in my studies, I have discovered they serve a new purpose now, _locks of light_, I call them. Destroy the locks, and the door is open. Destroy the princess, and darkness is freed."

"No..." I whispered.

"Oh yes, yes it's very true. And as you can see..." he said slyly as an army of Heartless appeared behind him on command, "...I've already destroyed most of the _locks_.

I gasped as he tilted his head and released a truly cruel and sickening laugh that only a true villain could perform. With that, he left me, laughing as he walked down the echoing corridors.

My head drooped once more.

_He...he killed them all... All of them, and I'm his next victim. _

I began crying uncontrollably. I looked up to my sleepy guard.

"Did he really..._kill_ them...?"

The cloaked person, or perhaps one of his faithful _Heartless_, nodded as he yawned. I don't think he realized he just leaked out information to me. Seizing this opportunity, I whispered to him.

"Hey, who was that guy?"

Suddenly regaining his senses, the guard turned and faced me, fully awake. His yellow eyes, matching his master's, glowed in the dark. A tongue sprouted out of his mouth and hissed at me. I was instantly hushed. Glaring at me, the guard slowly returned to his post.

I let out a sigh. That..._thing_ scared the life out of me. I glanced at his back, completely scared out of my mind. _He is definitely NOT human._

I let my head fall again. I shut my eyes tight. I don't know anything any more. I don't know how a storm far out at sea could possibly lead me out here to this simplified version of hell. I don't know where I am, or where my friends were, or if I'd ever see them again. I don't know who that robed man is, or why he's undoing all this evil Sora worked so hard to stash away.

_Sora..._

_And I don't know where Sora is, or even if he's alive._

My eyes snapped open, rejuvenated with life. Determination swept into my soul.

_I knew one thing for sure._

I glared down the path the robed man walked down.

_I had to escape._

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I think I died. I just checked out email account, and there were **8** reviews. Oh, and by the way... WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKIN BOUT AMANDA!?!?!?!?!?!?!? If you recall correctly, I never said I wanted to stop because we weren't getting enough reviews. I said:

_'Hey, you think we should stop Message in a Bottle for a while? 'Cause no one really reads it, and I think it might be a waste of our time. And besides, if we stop, we can focus on our own stories better, and when we actually do start it again, we'll probably be better writers...'_

AND THEN later, I said we WOULD be continuing it! (by the way, I couldn't remember what I wrote, so I kinda made that up by memory)

Oh yeah, if we DO stop, it'll be if we have too much work, or if I convince Amanda to put it on hiatus. But...that won't be happening anytime soon!

kk, sorry this chapter took so long! I actually finished yesterday, but didn't have time to post it up.


	8. New Prisoner, New Fate

_Chapter 8_  
  
**New Prisoner, New Fate**  
  
_Point of View: Kairi  
  
Written by: Lvkishugs_  
  
  
  
_Escape._ The only thing that was important and the only thing on my mind. I had to get out of here, if not; my heart might be ripped out once more. And this time, there was no one able to save me.  
  
My stare was at the guard, or Heartless I should say. He just seemed so human I would have never accepted that he was one of them.  
  
His oval face slumped down to his chest as he slept peacefully in a chair, with his feet on a table. I couldn't tell what his hair color was, for it was covered up by a hood; but there were things I could find out. He was extremely pale, which was no surprise but any sort. And had what appeared to be multi-colored eyes. In some angles it seemed he had golden eyes while in others it seemed as though he had green ones.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as I started to hear yelling and footsteps. I turned my gaze to all the commotion and hope had entered my heart once more.  
  
"You damn bastards! You won't get away with this!" A man not a day older then seventeen yelled behind him, as a Heartless held his hands together behind his back. He was at least six feet, and wore a trench coat and a cowboy's hat.  
  
"Shut up," It hissed. "You should be glad you ungrateful mortal." And with that, the Heartless threw the man into the same cell as mine; since there were no other cells available.  
  
I began to study the man's handsome features as the Heartless began to walk down the hallway. The man had long, silky brown hair; tied neatly into a low ponytail. He had a tan complexion much like Sora's, and very muscular figure. Even though he was about five inches taller then me, I had to admit, he was very handsome.  
  
After glaring at the Heartless retreating form, his attention then switched to me.  
  
"Oh hello there, I guess I didn't see you." He said with a small smirk upon his lips. He shifted uncomfortably as he noticed the chains around my neck and other body parts.  
  
I went to say something, like greet him, but I was lost in his sapphire eyes. They seemed so possessive, but had a small humor outlining them. It seemed very refreshing.  
  
I opened my mouth and closed it many times to speak, but nothing would come out. After what seemed as though words would never escape my mouth ever again; I finally spoke.  
  
"H-hello." I said softly while giving him a nervous, but warm smile.  
  
"Here let me help you with these chains." He said grimly as he kneeled down next to the chains around my feet and pulled out a set of transparent keys.  
  
I gave him a puzzling look, for I had tried everything imaginable. Kicking, tugging, wiggling; but they all included in one thing. _Pain._  
  
After a few moments of trinkling around with the keys and chains, the straps that were holding my body up, were gone. I began to rub my sore wrists and neck but I didn't feel happier for them to be off. The cold breeze, which was like nothing, but I guess beggars can't be choosers, began to kiss upon my skin.  
  
"How'd you get the keys?" I asked him, feeling a slight sense of nausea.  
  
"Those Unknowns aren't that smart!" he joked with a smirk.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He said returning my warm smile.  
  
We then looked around the small cell for something to sit on, but there was nothing. So we had to sit on the ground. The man sat on the ground first and yawned as he stretched out his arms. I proceeded on sitting down with him, but as my hands touched the ground I realized that it was very wet. Noticing that I had made a face to the ground and was deciding on whether or not I should sit down or not, he chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt you." He said playfully.  
  
After his comment I sat down and was thankful that it wasn't very bright in here. It would be quite embarrassing if he saw how red my face became.  
  
"So..." My voice trailed off.  
  
"So..." He responded quickly; as though he was waiting for me to make a comment.  
  
"Who are you, and what brought you here?" I asked softly, knowing that there was going to be a long story for his answer.  
  
"Kinneas."  
  
The man sighed and began to tell his story. I find out that his name is Irvine and that he was trying to stop whatever the Heartless were planning. His home in a place called Galbadia Garden, had been destroyed by the Heartless months ago and since then, he had been searching for his friends, Leon and Rinoa ;( 'Wait, Leon?'I asked, suddenly excited. 'Yup. We were split when the heartless attacked us.') while looking for the lair of the Heartless.  
  
"So how did you get here?" I asked impatiently. I asked him how he got here, not his life story.  
  
A little taken back from my rudeness, which I didn't mean as bad as it came out, he smirked.  
  
"I broke in and got caught."  
  
I laughed slightly as he continued on. "So what is your name little missy?"  
  
"Kairi." But before I could even finish saying my name his muscles began to tense as his voice turned from calm-cool-and-collected to obsessed-fan.  
  
"You mean Princess Kairi?!" I nodded slightly as I arched an eyebrow at the man. "I've heard so much about you and the other princesses, and what their names, Sora and Riku, right?"  
  
At the mention of their names, I averted my gaze to the endless dark floor and my face saddened. Noticing my sudden change of personality, he tried to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Bringing up old wounds, eh?"  
  
"Yeah but it's okay. You didn't know." I replied as I looked back into his blue eyes.  
  
Without even realizing it, I began to tell him my story. I told him the very beginning of my story, meeting Riku and Sora. I told him my hopes, dreams of my childhood and then my plans. I had his full attention, which made it easy for him to talk to. He nodded constantly and his gaze didn't change from me, as me to him. I then told him what the man had told me; about the other Princesses and such.  
  
"We need to get out here." Irvine interrupted grimly.  
  
"My plan exactly." I agreed.  
  
And so we made our plan on our escape quietly as possible...  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short crappie chappie everybody, thought it would be okay. And ohmigod I finally learned how to use bold and italics and stuff! Anyways, to Lyphe-  
  
Sorry! I thought you said quote, _I think we should stop writing Message in a Bottle, because no one is reading it and we're not getting enough reviews!_  
  
Whoops! Lol! Well you have to admit, were getting more reviews since I wrote that small paragraph.  
  
Anyways...  
  
Lub ya lotz everybody!  
  



	9. Escape

Chapter 9

**Escape **

Point of View: Kairi

Written by: Lyphe

We were all set. Irvine and I had devised a plan overnight so full-proof there was no way it could fail. Freedom seemed so close, I could just taste it. The master didn't care enough about us to feed us, so we lived on my secret supply of food. Whenever our guard stirred, as horrible as it was, Irvine bounded me back to my chains, so to ward off suspicion.

_Against the shadows_

_Against the light_

_Trapped in darkness_

_Held in twilight_

Finally, the master began to suspect something was amiss. I suppose we behaved too well in his presence. We obeyed every command at will without an argument. He threw Irvine into the empty cell, opposite of mine, directly across from each other, with only the guard standing between. We only spoke later when the master was gone, and the guard was asleep, when it was most likely night, for we couldn't tell apart night and day.

Our plan was ready, but Irvine instructed me to wait. When the time was right, he assured me, we'd act. I'd never felt so alone those few days Irvine was locked up away from me. I could release myself from those thick iron chains, for Irvine had given me a set of his transparent keys. I had tried so many times to communicate with him, but he only responded with a shake of his head and a "Shh..."

_Nothing to lose,_

_And nothing to gain._

_But a hopeless wish,_

_Or a hopeless pain._

The plan had to come into action soon, I was about ready to burst, I almost reported to the guard what we intended to do! And I would have, if it weren't for Irvine making an incredibly loud wailing sound, which later earned him a good few lashings of a spiked whip. It was truly gruesome, the crimson liquid oozed out of his flesh onto the cold cement ground, where there is still an indication today. But he'd gladly trade some of his blood and flesh for the hope and chances of escape, which I had almost shattered.

_What you need,_

_And what you feel._

_What is fake,_

_And what is real._

I don't know how I kept my secrets within me. I don't know how long I waited for Irvine to tell when to go. Days, or what seemed like days, passed by us, going on and on. I had accidentally dropped my set of keys one especially cold and lonesome day. I couldn't tell Irvine, for fears that the guard would hear, and I was still chained up, and it was out of reach. I cried silently, and waited for this torture to end. I remained in that position for many more days to come.

My voice halted, for I had lost the will to go on. My body was numb, and I had lost all hope. There was nothing left for me. I would die here, and the darkness would take over the worlds completely. Even Sora couldn't help me.

_Sora..._

_It is light that captures_

_A heart so pure_

_But darkness that sets_

_Its destiny assured_

Sora. You'd think the instant thought of his name would give me light, and help regain my hope and courage. But it didn't. He was but a distant memory. My mind's image of him was blurry, and the aged photograph of him I had packed along with me had been soaked and smudged by the rain. All I could remember was that he was a good person; he had a goofy grin, which I couldn't seem to recall anymore. And his love...

_Love._

Was I truly in love with that man? Now that I think of it, I just can't feel it. I know he loves me, but is that really enough? Words mean nothing, and perhaps so were his. If he truly loved me, he would have come a long time ago. He would have come into this hell to free me of my chains, and have taken me away to a faraway paradise to be happy for all eternity.

_There is no light_

_Without a shadow behind_

_And what remains_

_Will destroy the mind._

But that is all gone. It's as if none of that could ever be true.

_Hope is shattered, _

_When thrust into flames. _

_Wishes mean naught, _

_And dreams have no names._

I'm here to stay for all eternity. Souls wander this place, and mine is about to join. My icy glare continues on to the gray cement. All my strength is gone, even to lift my head. I'm sure I heard Irvine's voice whisper once, but it was so faint, I believed it to only be my own mind tricks again. I hadn't spoken to him for so long, actually, I rather lost the will and the desire to want to speak to him, to _anyone._

My memory began slipping away as well. And I'm sure I would have forgotten everything if it weren't for that one fated day.

_"I will be off to a...trip you may call it. I won't be gone too long, though I expect you to keep close watch on all my prisoners, especially our little princess here. The others...if they commit, or attempt to commit anything, kill them at once. Their absence won't faze me in the least. But I do want the girl kept alive. I'll deal with her ritual personally. Do not fail me."_

"Kairi! Kairi!"

I cracked open my eyelids, using all the energy I had to lift my skull. I glared at Irvine from across the cell. _What did this bastard want?_ _Didn't he understand I wanted to be left in peace?_

"What?" I growled, my voice a tiny whisper, cold and raspy.

Irvine grinned a faint smile as his hands pressed against the cell's bars.

"He's gone! It's time!"

Time? There is no time. Time has slipped away from my grasp, and it does not stop for those whose fates are inevitable.

Seeing my emotionless face, he tried again, "Our plan! Freedom! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Still glaring, I deepened my look at him, "I lost the keys a long time ago. Freedom is nothing. Freedom is false hope."

Irvine looked upon me desperately, "No, Kairi, no it isn't. Don't you remember anything? Sora? Perhaps I've waited too long for this plan to come into action, but please Kairi! We're so close!"

My head dropped, for my energy was gone. I felt tears emerge. Tears...I hadn't felt emotion for so long now, I guess I really had given up. Suddenly, I heard a _clash_ against my cell. Forcing my head to raise, I looked through my blurry eyes.

_Keys..._

I looked to Irvine; he was still smiling, still hopeful. Perhaps I had given up too soon. I twisted my lips into a faint smile. I reached out, my target the keys. I heard the chains rattle. I looked back. The chains had extended their limit. My hope failed again. An image flickered about in my mind, and this time it was clear.

_And so it circles,_

_And the image reappears._

_A message swamped in time,_

_Buried under present fears._

Sora. He wouldn't give up on me, and I wouldn't give up on him. I reached out again, the chains slowly cutting into my flesh. I winced, willing to stop. But I was so close, and freedom was so near. My hand shakily pulled forth, scarlet wine flowing willingly. I grasped the keys as my arm snapped back.

"Got it..."

I unlocked myself, finally freeing myself of those wretched chains that had bound me for God knows how long. Taking my pack, which still resided beside me, I zipped it open, pulling out a rope Irvine had hidden in there. He didn't dare take it with him into his own cell, for fear the Unknown would spot it and take it away. Making a loop as he had previously taught me, I clumsily swung at the keys to the cell doors which hung on a hook near the doorway.

"Try again!" Irvine encouraged me, "Try to remember what I taught you!"

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I swung the rope at them again, rattling the keys.

"You've almost got it!" he called out.

I could hear footsteps. By hearing how heavy they were, I concluded our sleepy guard was coming back. I panicked, as I swung another clumsy loop at it.

"Concentrate..." I muttered to myself.

This was the only chance we had. Aiming carefully, I leaned as far out of the cell as I could, and threw the rope. I caught it. Without wasting another moment, I quickly reeled them in. The footsteps were almost here. I fumbled with the keys as I tried them one by one. There were so many! He entered. I looked up, aghast. Game over.

He lunged at me. The key turned, and the cell opened, causing him to stumble into the cell. I ran out the cell, my knees still a bit wobbly. Reacting quickly, I tossed the keys to Irvine's cell. The guard lunged at me again. His long, sharp claws sunk into my skin. Liquid seeped out of my skin. I screamed as I was forcefully pushed down onto the floor. He came after me again, sinking his nails into me once more, only to be thrown harshly off. I shrieked, wide-eyed, as Irvine fought him off.

The guard revealed a sharp knife from under his cloak. He went after Irvine with it. I gasped. _He was going to kill __Irvine__._ Irvine fought him off with ease, careful to avoid contact with the knife, but I could see he was rapidly losing energy. The guard struck with the knife again, and this time, it sliced off a bit of skin on his right cheek, for he failed to completely dodge it. It struck again, this time slicing under his left eye. Irvine winced and staggered backwards, blood flowing swiftly down his face. I cried out as the guard knocked him off his feet, and hovered down to Irvine's level, bringing the knife closer and closer to his heart.

Irvine was desperately trying to push away the knife, but it was no use, he had used up all his strength. I stared in horror, when flashbacks emerged into my mind. They were those times when Sora was fighting for my safety. He was hurt because of me, and I couldn't do a single thing about it, for I was just too helpless.

I shook off my frozen state, and dove into the fight. With all the strength I had, I thrust the blade away from Irvine's chest, changing its course, and plunging it into the guard's. He stumbled backwards, and glared at us, before his yellow eyes blinked out, and he fell backwards.

And now I stood horrified, looking at my blood-stained hands which I had used to kill him. I had just murdered someone, was this how Sora felt when he took the many lives he's taken before? I was no longer innocent, but I was a criminal. I had hurt one who had sinned, but at the order of another. I slowly walked backwards, still looking at my bloody hands, when I bumped into Irvine.

I turned to him. Blood stained his clothes as well as his face. I began crying as I buried my face into his chest. He shakily spoke soothing words to me, not at all working to calm me down. Freedom was ours.

_So silently drifting,_

_Far, far away,_

_I drag a debt_

_That I never had to pay._

We hurried away, leaving the guard to drown in his blood. We were free...

I looked back at the gruesome sight, as tears continued to trail down.

_...but was it really worth such a price?_

**Author's Notes:** Yup, I'm finally updating! I bet you guys thought I'd never get to it! Yeah, I didn't use a song, I used a poem my friend wrote called 'Kokoro o Korosu: To Kill The Heart.' Isn't it a great poem? If you guys haven't noticed, Amanda and I have started to write another story! It's called 'The Perfect Woman,' so if you haven't seen it yet, check it out!

So, Kairi finally escaped! But she's not out yet! Oh no! It'll take much more than that for her to earn her freedom! Tune in this summer to find out what happens!

kk, later!


	10. New Type of Hope

Chapter 10  
  
**New Type of ****Hope**_  
  
_Point of view: Third Person / Sora  
  
Written by: Lvkishugs

All I can remember is light, and a sharp pain followed by a merciful darkness. I remember nothing less besides betrayal and a promise. A promise that I had made to Kairi so long ago that I don't think she even believes anymore. I promised to return to her one day and I intend to keep that promise. I expect her to move on and love once more, for it is natural. I do not want that to happen, but what happens is up to Fate and Destiny to make.  
  
I travel along the Darkness not scared as I once was before. I have learned to feel the slightest bit of vibration that comes off of other's feet. I have learned to hear the slightest noise that the Heartless make. And I have learned to see the Heartless in this eternal Darkness. Though it is not eternally dark, there is still some light, but the light is so faint it might as well be considered nothing.  
  
Little by little the rain begins to let up, though the sky doesn't clear. He hasn't notice that his hair is matted from being soaked from the rain every other day. He hasn't notice that his clothes are damp and haven't been dried in years. He hasn't noticed that he hasn't eaten in days. Those are not important at the moment; the Heartless is here with him. He can not disappear, he can not leave. All that matters is how many Heartless he kills and if he has shelter to last through what he believes day.

**Fighting once again at night  
Too scared to close my eyes**

Walking out from under the awning, he takes a few hesitant steps toward a building to look at his reflection in a grubby window. Through the filth, he is able make out a rather wild mane of auburn spikes that stick out every which way and clear, his blue eyes. He notices that his eyes no longer held that innocent he once had, but has came up with a type of hate that even _he_ can no longer stare into.  
  
He slowly walks down the alley; his grip around the Keyblade tightens. The wind has since slowed, and there is no sound, not even the faintest whisper. Behind him, the darkness writhes and takes shape, forming into beings much like animated shadows. They spread out a bit, their eyes glowing eerily, slowly approaching the distracted boy. The wind then begins to blow a little harder, seeming to whisper his name.  
  
Sora snaps out of his thoughts, his eyes opening and noticing the dark creatures in the reflection cast by the window. He turns to see the writhing darklings behind him, his sapphire blue eyes filled with hatred and wisdom beyond his years.  
  
They reach for him with curved claws, ripping his clothing and drawing blood. When he breaks free of them they give chase, but it is soon clear that he is much faster then them. They sink into the ground, slithering silently upon it like shadows through the dark streets. They split up to herd him into a place where they can easily overtake him and as panicked as he is, Sora unknowingly let them.  
  
Sora finds himself in a dark alleyway, a tall building still slick with rain keeping him from going any farther. Sensing movement, he jumps to the side just as a shadow leaps at him. The shadow turns, antennae twitching as it senses easy prey. He balls his hands into fists, deciding that he would not let them get him without a fight. He takes a swing at one, knocking it aside, but the others jump him at once, burying him under their obsidian bodies. Stumbling under the weight, he suddenly feels their claws ripping what little clothing he sill had that wasn't already destroyed.****

**Cold, afraid and lonely are the dreams  
In which she dies**

Thoughts of Kairi fill his head but they are not the pleasant ones he would have hoped for. He sees her in chains, dying second by second. Bruises and gashes cover her face, arms, and legs. Her once happy eyes have turned dead; nothing can be sensed in them but utterly nothing.  
  
"No!" Sora growls with renewed ardor and a bright glow overcomes him, throwing the shadows back.  
  
The shadows surrounding him back away cautiously. Though they are cautious, they are just as determined to get the boy now as they were before and so they again attack. When the shadows back away a second time to regroup, Sora thrust the key into the air.  
  
"THUNDER!" He cries, and the skies obey, yellow flashes of lighting striking the area around him. Those shadows left explode in a shower of green balls that heals his wounds as he touches them. Breath heavy from exertion, Sora stares at the weapon in his hand.****

**The pain upon her loving face  
Visions of the other place**

The rain begins to fall again, lightly this time, covering the area with a fine mist. Sora closes his eyes, lowering the weapon in his hand and it vanishes in a bright light. He walks out of the alleyway, stopping at the curb where the rainwater has made a large path in the street.  
  
His eyes trails down the watery path as he looks for something he hasn't thought about in years. _The ocean..._ He remembers fragments of memories of the wondrous waters. That they seemed they would never stop and that he wanted to go travel on them with his friend Riku, and his secret love, Kairi.  
  
His eyes darted from one place to another as he searched for something that would remind him of the waters he was once enthusiastic about. But then something he had never noticed or seen before appeared in front of his eyes.  
  
He saw waves, but not any ordinary waves. Waves that had white salty streaks in them. He saw the few seagulls that flew in the grey sky. He saw the clouds slowly moving, but the color of the sky not changing. He saw... 

...Hope...**  
  
Angels sing a somber tune  
And I wake again alone**

**  
**  
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating sooner, just wanted to make sure I wrote it they way I wanted it to be. Lyphe said I should write about Kairi in this chappie but then I thought, what about Sora? I mean isn't he the reason she left Destiny Island? So here you are finishing this chappie bout Sora. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
